Putri Poseidon 2 - Daughter and Father
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: <html><head></head>Perang 12 kuil ternyata tidak membuat Athena dan para saintnya bisa hidup damai, perang baru kembali terjadi, kali ini melawan Poseidon, ayah Sophie sendiri. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sophie? Dan rahasia apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan?</html>
1. Prolog

PUTRI POSEIDON – DAUGHTER AND FATHER

-SEASON 2-

SOPHIE SELENE ECHIDNA

Aku memandang hujan yang turun dari jendela kamarku. Bukan, lebih tepatnya dari jendela kamarku di rumah sakit. Hujan sudah turun dari beberapa jam yang lalu, dan boro-boro redah, hujan malah menjadi semakin lebat. Jujur, aku sebenarnya sangat menyukai hujan, sebagai Putri Poseidon, sang dewa lautan, itu adalah hal yang sudah sewajarnya, namun hujan kali ini membuatku sangat kesal karena suatu alasa, yang nantinya mungkin akan kuberitahukan pada kalian.

Aku menghela nafas dan dengan malas mengenakan jaketku, lalu mencabut infus yang tertempel di tanganku, meringis kesakitan karena rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya. Kenapa aku di rumah sakit? Karena kutukan sialan ini berakting, lagi. Kalian tidak perlu tahu kutukan apa, karena itu tidak penting. Aku mengangkat _cloth box _ku yang dari tadi menunggu (?) layaknya anak baik di lantai dan berniat melangkah keluar lewat jendela, saat sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"Kamu kabur lagi?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati diriku berhadapan dengan seorang cewek. Cewek itu adalah cewek berambut hitam panjang hingga pantatnya, dia terlihat sudah berumur 18 tahun, kulitnya pucat, tapi tenang saja, nggak sepucat mayat kok, tapi agak lebih pucat dariku. Kedua matanya berwarna hijau kebiruan dan ia terlihat cukup cantik. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dengan tulis _Rock n' Roll_ dan juga jaket hitam polos dan celana jeans berwarna biru dengan robekan sana-sini dan juga _sneakers _berwarna putih.

"Ixy? Ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanyaku penasaran dengan nada datar.

Yup, cewek ini adalah Ixpellia Di Angelo, partnerku. Kalian tidak perlu tahu partner dalam hal apa, yang jelas, dia adalah salah satu blasteran juga.

"Lha. Masa' aku tidak boleh mengunjungi partnerku sih? _Plus, _ku dengar kamu akan menjalankan misi berbahaya dalam kondisi tidak memungkinkan, makanya ku jenguk." Katanya sambil nyengir.

Sialan. Apa maksudnya kondisi tidak memungkinkan? Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak. "Aku baik-baik saja dan sesehat kuda, untuk informasimu. Lagian, _you're one to talk_. Bukannya kau sendiri juga sedang menjalankan misi yang cukup berbahaya?" Tanyaku ketus.

Ixy mendekatiku dan duduk di tempat tidur yang tadinya kutiduri. "Sejauh ini, misiku mulus banget kok. Lagian, status aku sekarang memudahkanku untuk melakukan misi ini." Jawabnya dengan nada cerah ceria.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Anak ini memang terlalu santai. "Terserah deh." Kataku sambil berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau haruss ingat, misimu ini salah satu poin penting. Athena itu partner _Dia_, jadi kau harus melindungi Athena. Yah, walaupun itu memang misimu sebagai seorang saint sih." Kudengar Ixy berbicara.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bodoh." Kataku dingin. "Sejauh ini, tanpa bantuanku juga, saint yang lain berhasil melindunginya, misiku sedikit terganggu karena campur tangan Ryan." Kataku.

"Ah. Pacarmu yah?" Katanya santai.

"MANTAN." Kataku menegaskan. Cewek ini memang tak pernah peka dan sangat amat santai. Kadang dia memang sering membuatku kesal, tapi dia partner yang hebat dan sangat _loyal_.

"Ah iya, iya. MANTAN pacarmu. Dia memang lawan yang agak sulit diurus sih." Kata Ixy.

"Yah... _By the way,_ Athena dan _Dia_ itu partner yah... kalau begitu kita apa? Dayang-dayang mereka?" Tanyaku.

"Kita," Jawab Ixy sambil tersenyum, "Adalah _Guardian Angels_- Malaikat penjaga."

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala, "_Guardian Angels,_ atau _lowly slaves_?" Tanyaku, lalu meninggalkan Ixy yang memasang wajah cemberut, melompat melewati jendela dan menerobos hujan yang masih turun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai Minna~ Akhirnya dapat ide juga! Yay! Yup, lanjutan dari PP season 1, PP Season 2! *clapping hands* Yup, bertambah lagi satu karakter misterius, yaitu Ixpellia Di Angelo~ Minna-san pasti sudah bisa tebak dia anak siapa kan? Dan kira-kira si <strong>_**Dia**_** yang mereka sebut-sebut ini siapa yah? Dan apa sih misi Ixy dan Sophie ini? Jawabannya... akan diberitahu selama kalian membaca fic ini~ Happy Reading~**


	2. Chapter 1

PUTRI POSEIDON – DAUGHTER AND FATHER

BAB 1

– PION BIDAK CATUR -

ATLANTIS

SOPHIE POV

"_Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke Atlantis. Terakhir aku ke sana adalah saat festival beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu, nona? Begitu banyak hippocampus saat itu! Kau tak akan bisa menghitungnya walaupun kau menggunakan jari kakimu."_

Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada _hippocampus_ itu. Jujur, aku daritadi sama sekali tidak mengerti satupun cerita yang diceritakan oleh mahkluk berwarna pelangi ini, namun hei, aku sama sekali tak bisa menahan senyum saat kulihat matanya berbinar-binar bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang menceritakan sebuah kisah petualangan hebat.

"Pelangi" adalah _hippocampus_ yang dinamai oleh Tyson saat Lautan Monster. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti selera Tyson memberi nama, tapi kurasa itu masuk akal saja mengingat kuda air ini berwarna seperti pelangi. Sebagai anak Poseidon, aku dapat berbicara dengan berbagai jenis kuda – kecuali kuda nil tentu saja- karena Poseidon adalah Dewa yang membuat kuda.

Aku melihat sekelilingku yang mulai menggelap. Kurasa kami sudah menyelam cukup dalam. Jujur, aku tak pernah tahu Atlantis itu seperti apa, kurasa kalian akan menganggap itu lucu karena aku ini anak Poseidon, jadi seharusnya – lebih tepatnya setidaknya- aku tahu seperti apa Atlantis itu, tapi apa mau di kata? Hubunganku dengan ayahku tidak baik, di tambah lagi aku menempatkan posisiku sebagai musuh ayahku dengan menjadi saint Athena. Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, toh, ayahku tak pernah memperdulikanku sejak awal, jadi aku bebas memilih jalan mana yang ingin kutempuh, lagian menjadi saint Athena memudahkanku untuk melindungi Athena sendiri, aku seharusnya memang selalu melindunginya kalau bisa selalu ada di dekatnya. Jangan tanya kenapa, itu sudah sewajarnya dan semestinya.

Aku kembali memikirkan Ixy, partnerku yang tadi kutinggalkan di rumah sakit – aku tak perlu khawatir akan keadannya, aku cukup yakin dia sudah kabur sekarang – Aku cukup iri dengannya karena misinya tak sesulit misiku. Menjadi mata-mata, menurutku, adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan dan cukup gampang ketimbang apa yang kukerjakan sekarang. Kau hanya perlu mengawasi dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik targetmu, dan selesai. Hanya itu tugasmu. Sementara aku; menjadi saint Athena, melindungi Athena dan sekarang harus bertemu dan melawan ayahku yang menurutku sangatlah keparat karena membiarkan anaknya terlantar saat berumur 7 tahun, dan juga ayah yang membuat sang ibu membenci anaknya yang punya kekuatan aneh yang berhubungan dengan air.

Oh yeah.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi

"_Nona, kita sudah hampir sampai di Atlantis"_ Kudengar kuda itu berbicara dalam kepalaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan meilihat bangunan kuno Yunani di depan mataku. Tempat itu tak jauh beda dari Sanctuary, hanya saja arsitekturnya berbeda, Leona pasti akan menyukai tempat ini. Aku meliahat ada 6 pilar menjulang tinggi. Yah, pilar-pilar yang mewakili 7 lautan dunia, tapi kenapa cuman ada 6? Ah lupakan saja, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah turun dan melaksanakan lalu menyelesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin.

"_Ingat, apapun yang terjadi, seberapa besar kamu mempercayai mereka, kamu tidak bisa membuka kartumu kepada siapa-siapa, saat ini yang bisa kamu percaya hanya kami berdua, jadi jangan gegabah"_

_Shit_. Dia tak harus mengatakan itu padaku. Aku mengerti posisiku sendiri, terima kasih banyak. Pelangi menurunkanku dan aku berterimakasih kepadanya dengan memberikan apel yang kubawa lalu aku berjalan menyusuri atlantis. Jujur aku cukup terkesan dengan tempat ini. Tidak ada bedanya dengan daratan, hanya langit-langitnya berupa perairan, yang menurutku keren banget. Aku meniup poniku yang mengganggu karena sudah tumbuh melewati mataku, bahkan poni bagian tengah sudah panjang mencapai dagu. Yah, baru beberapa bulan perubahan besar telah terjadi pada tubuhku, kurasa karena gen dari sang dewi Echidna ada dalam tubuhku. Sebagai seseorang yang punya gen monster, pertumbuhan badanku menjadi cepat. Rambutku tumbuh dengan cepat, badanku juga tumbuh tinggi –Yay! – dan dadaku juga... erm... oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir, pokoknya pertumbuhan fisikku lebih cepat dari kebanyakan orang, tapi itu hanya terjadi setelah aku berumur 13 tahun. Sebelum ini aku sangat pendek seperti anak berumur 10 tahun, tahu-tahu aja beberapa bulan yang lalu sudah jadi seperti sekarang ini. Rambut pendekku kini memanjang hingga pantat dan bergelombang tak beraturan, membuatku terkadang kesal.

Aku harus memotongnya nanti.

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan mulai merasa tidak enak. Tempat ini sepi. Kelewat sepi, menurutku, dan aku cukup yakin aku merasakan cosmo Athena dari kejauhan. Yah. Sepertinya aku terlambat menghadiri pesta. Kuturunkan _cloth box_ yang dari tadi kusandang dan mengenakan _Crane cloth_ ku. Yah... Kalau bukan karena lambang kutukan sialan ini, aku yakin aku akan sangat menyukai _cloth_ ini. Aku menjentikkan jariku, memmbuat kabut gaib muncul untuk menutupi kutukan ini, aku toh, tak mau membuat yang lain khawatir kan?

.

.

.

Tak peduli seberapa indahnya tempat ini, tempat ini sangat membingungkan. Kurasa sedari tadi aku hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Yang kulihat hanyalah batu karang dan koral-koral berwarna-warni tidak jelas. Entah tempat ini memang pemandangannya persis sama atau aku yang buta arah.

Setidaknya tempat ini tidak terlalu berbahaya.

JLEB

Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan sebelum kulihat sebuah pedang tertancap tepat di depan kakiku.

Aku memandangi arah datangnya pedang itu, dan melihat sesosok berjubah hitam berdiri di tebing tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Musuh kah? Atau...

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang ke sini, Sophie Selene Echidna, Putri Poseidon."

_Damn_. Instingku berkata bahwa dia adalah musuh, karena percayalah padaku, setiap musuh yang kutemui pasti mengetahui identitasku, pengecualian untuk para Silver Saint yang kami lawan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku dengan nada dingin. Aku dapat melihat ia memperlihatkan senyuman licik penuh rencana dibalik tudung yang dikenakannya, seolah ia sudah menyusun beberapa rencana gila untuk menghabisiku. Aku benci ini.

Gadis itu membuka jubah yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, membuatku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Dia adalah seorang gadis remaja yang sumuran denganku. Rambut putih panjangnya terurai lurus dan terlihat sangat indah. Matanya berwarna biru indah yang terlihat tenang namun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia menyeringai padaku.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya mengawasi saja kok. Omong-omong, saranku, lebih baik kau cepat bergerak, karena Athena sedang dalam bahaya." Katanya santai.

"Itu sih nenek-nenek juga tahu." Ketusku. "Kalau kau hanya au mengatakan itu, mending kau pergi sekarang, sebelum aku melakukan tindakan kasar." Ancamku, karena, serius, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan cewek ini- Yup dia cewek- sekarang. Soalnya akus edang terburu-buru.

"Iya, iya. Kasar amat sih. Oh, sedikit peringatan, pasukan Kronos yang masuk daerah ini... Bukan hanya aku lho~" Katanya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat. Aku terbelalak. Pasukan Kronos? _Shit!_ Baru saja au ingin meminta penjelasan darinya, perempuan itu bertindak lebih cekatan dariku, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dan membantingnya ke tanah, membuatnya mengeluarkan asap dengan bunyi 'Poof' dan dengan itu ia menghilang.

Aku menatap tempat perempuan itu berdiri. Kukepalkan tanganku dan kucoba meregister kembali informasi yang disampaikan oleh perempuan itu.

Sepertinya aku memang harus menjadi pembantu di belakang layar. Karena para Marina juga akan mendapatkan 'bantuan' di belakang layar.

Sudahkah kukatakan bahwa aku benci situasiku saat ini?

"Kayaknya dugaanku benar bahwa pasukan Kronos memang bergerak ke sini."

Aku berbalik kaget saat mendengar suara itu, dan mendapati temanku Ixy berdiri di belakangku dengan raut wajah santai. Gila! Cewek ini muncul dari mana!?

"Dari ma-" Dia memotong pembicaraanku dan mengayunkan tangannya, membuat sebuah portal berwarna hitam menghilang di belakangnya. "Oh"

"Selama aku memata-matai mereka, aku sudah mengetahui beberapa rencana yang mereka susun, salah satunya adalah mencoba menghabisi Athena dan Poseidon saat mereka sedang berperang, tepatnya sekarang. Menurut mereka, setelah perang, siapapun yang menang kekuatan tempur keduanya pasti akan berkurang dan akan menjadi target yang gampang di atasi. Selain berhasil menghabisi salah satu dari tiga dewa, jika Athena bisa dikalahkan berarti Olympus juga akan kehilangan _strategist_ mereka. Yah... Umpanya _Killing two birds with one stone_" Jelas Ixy sambil memainkan rambut hitamnya.

Aku menatap Ixy dan tersenyum, seolah menerima tantangan yang diberikan – Kuanggap rencana mereka itu sebagai tantangan- "_Interesting_. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada pion tersembunyi yang siap menggagalkan rencana mereka kan?" Kataku dengan senyum manipulatif yang biasa kuperlihatkan.

Ixy memutar bola matanya. "Tolong jangan pakai kata pion. Ini bukan bidak catur, Soph." Aku tak menghiraukan komentar kecilnya, "Jadi, gimana? Saatnya _Guardian Angels_ beraksi?" Tanyaku pada Ixy dengan senyum khasku.

Ixy mendengus, lalu mengutip kata-kataku, "_Guardian Angels_, atau _Lowly Slaves_?" Sindirnya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dan menatapnya, menanyakan jawaban atas pertanyaanku. "Tentu saja dong." Katanya dengan senyum sumringah "Udah lama aku tidak beraksi, dan otot-otoku sudah mulai kaku lantaran kurang berantem." Katanya sambil membunyikan kepalan tangannya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan kami berpisah jalan. Siap untuk memberantas pion-pion pengganggu yang berada di bidak catur ini

TBC

**#Ketrin'Shirouki**

**Gianti: Lagu dia, dia yang mana?Sophie: Mana tahu  
>Gianti: Ya sudahlah lupakan. Yah... emang OC saya kebanyakan dan kebanyakan blasteran (?) jadi wajar aja kalau nggak ada yang ingat Ixy.<br>Ixy: Eh!? Kejamnya! *nangis*  
>Gianti: Hoi. *sweatdrop* ingat umur. Soph Tenangin dia dong<br>Sophie: Ixy, kita main PS yuk *sigh*  
>Ixy: *Langsung semangat* Ayo~<br>Gianti: Gampang banget.  
><strong>

**#AmuletWin777**

**Gianti: Yup, yup, anak *piip*es  
>Sophie: Ga usah pake *piip*. Dia anak Hades kali.<br>Gianti: Tapi kan *piip*es kedengerannya lucu XD  
>Sophie: ... Ah dan Mitsu-chan, aku bukan tenshi dan nggak akan jadi tenshi.<strong>

**#Maiko Matsushima**

**Sophie: Sifat saya memang sudah begini dari sononya Maiko-san.  
>Gianti: Dingin dan cuek bebek. Dan dia itu adalah-<br>Sophie: *bekep Gianti* Kamu mau SPOILER?  
>Gianti: *geleng*<br>Sophie: Then shut up.  
><strong>

**#Shimmer Caca**

**Gianti: Erm... nggak apa kok Caca-chan ^^;Sophie: Anak blasteran TERLALU banyak. Belum lagi yang masih nyasar di belahan dunia lain.  
>Ixy: Yup! Akhirnya ada yang kenal XD<strong>


End file.
